Sealed Glass
by Xardion
Summary: Ky/Millia fic. Part three of Shattered Reflection and Broken Mirror. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or any of the characters within. Now that I have reminded myself of that ...

**_Sealed Glass_**

_Ky__ POV_

I was fortunate to get inside the food bar before the rain came down. I got my usual cup of tea and sat by the window-side. Much had happened in the past couple of months. I went searching for...the truth. Despite what Sol had warned me, I had to go. I had to learn the truth. What I found was not pleasant. The Bureau was trying to initiate another war. They did this for the sole purpose of seeing mankind kill each other and profit from it. They would be able to test their new weapons, one of which included cybernetic copies of me. But they underestimated the forces against them and they severely underestimated how much I wanted them stop. In the end, they were defeated, but not without a price. I discovered that much of the world's security and law-enforcement departments were under their control. So now I would be faced with the task of stop them as well. I gave up being a police officer and re-established the Sacred Order. But instead of battling gears, we would be the ones to protect the peace in the world. It was a difficult process, one that has not ended. But still, they were up to the task, just as they were during the war with Justice. As I took a sip, I found myself thinking of her again. The young woman with eyes of ice blue. Yet they held warmth within them that I was able to see.

_Millia__ Rage…_

After our last meeting, she had helped me sort out through a few things. But that wasn't all. She was different from when I first met her. She was a cold individual, full of sadness and hatred. Yet, to me, she seemed to be pleading for help. And so I did. I helped in the only way I could. I just wished that helping her up and talking with her briefly wasn't all that I could have done. But on our second encounter, she had changed. She still showed a sort of sadness, but now I saw hope in her eyes. _Hope._ I was always looking for that. That was what I chose to seek when I became a Holy Knight and I continue to do so now. But I began to wonder if there was any hope...for me? Could I possibly give hope to the world? After the events that had happened, I wasn't sure. _Perhaps, if we meet again, I'll ask her._

"We meet again, officer."

I found myself blinking rapidly as I looked up to see her. _Was I thinking so much about her that I am now hallucinating?_ Either way, I shouldn't be rude.

"Ms. Rage. It's a pleasure." I stood up and pulled out a chair to which she sat down in it. I then returned to my own seat as she took a sip of her drink, which appeared to be hot cocoa.

"How have you been?" I asked.

She put the cup down, "I've been well. The times have been very kind to me."

"That's good to hear."

She focused her gaze, "I've heard about what happened with the Bureau. You caused it to collapse."

I nodded, a bit solemnly, "Yes. The Bureau is no more."

Her gaze didn't waver from me, "You are still troubled."

I had forgotten how observant she was. "In its fall, many things have fallen or have been damaged with it. Mostly in the law enforcement. They had their hands trenched deep within it."

Her look changed, almost as if in pity. "So what about you?"

"I am okay. But I find myself possibly arresting some of the same people I've worked with."

She took another sip of her cocoa, "It must be tough."

I merely looked down at my cup, "But I will carry out my duty."

"For justice?"

"Yes" I continued to stare down at my cup, suddenly very aware of her gaze upon me. _All this time of thinking about her and you can say nothing?_ I decided to break the ice.

"May I ask you an honest question?

She nodded, "Yes."

Well, here goes nothing. "When we first met, what did you think of me?" I finally looked up at her. "Honestly."

She took it into thought. A good sign, I hope. After taking another sip, she answered...

"Honestly? I thought you were a stubborn child that only did what he was told. A blind officer with delusions of justice and God guiding him. A person who didn't want to see the truth of the world and fought not to see it."

I looked back down at the cup, "Have I changed?"

"No."

"...I see." _Just as I thought._ She didn't have a high opinion of me. I probably deserve it somehow, but it still hurt somewhat, mostly because it was from her. I began to stand when she looked up as well.

"Please. I did not mean to be..."

"It's fine. I asked you because I knew you would answer truthfully, no matter how harsh." I didn't want her to be sorry for something I asked for. "Thank you."

"No, wait. Please." It was then that her hand reached up and held on to mine. I fell a little embarrassed saying that I felt her warmth course through my hand and up my body. She continued speaking, but I was only half-hearing somewhat.

"You misunderstood me. You said, what I thought of you when we first met. At the time when I was… an assassin, I was too blinded with hatred to care."

"The blind leading the blind and both fall into a pit." I muttered softly.

"Heh, very apt." I didn't realize that she heard me. "When the anger was gone, I saw you for what you truly were. A lost soul with a hopeful dream. A dream of peace and hope that you simply wished for others to share. You have not changed from that."

I never would have thought...that she would... "T...thank you, Millia."

I sat back down and Millia let go of my hand, much to my disappointment. I took the cup of tea and brought it to my lips.

"May I ask you something, Ky?" She gave me a hard stare, one I wasn't too unfamiliar with. I hesitantly nodded and she began.

"Why do you really care what I think? You could have asked anyone of this and gotten a similar response."

Another sip, "You once told me a person is defined not just by what you do, but by how others perceive you. And considering what you are...what you were, I...trusted you to understand change better than anyone."

That was the truth. At least, what I could tell her right now.

"Why officer, I never expected a person like you to hold back from saying his true feelings."

_'Huh'_ "Huh?"

She looked as about to take another sip of her cocoa, but put the cup down instead. "What you've told me was only part truth, wasn't it. There is something else, isn't there?"

'How does she keep doing that?' "Yes. I...I..."

"You said that you trusted me with understanding. Now I trust you with honesty."

_My honesty._ Yes, I wanted her to trust that at least, even if she'll reject what she wants to know. _Okay, you asked for it, Rage._

"When I left that last time, I found myself thinking...about you. How you talked with me and helped me sort through my own problems even though you must have been trying to work through yours."

Her face seemed to flush at first, but I think it was because of her drink. "It was okay. You helped me first. Your kind heart helped me back then. Despite my anger and resentment toward you, you still helped me."

But I, like an idiot, continued on speaking, "You...were like...an angel to me after I left."

Now she was blushing. But I wasn't sure if it was out of flattery or embarrassment. Maybe a little of both.

"Ky...I didn't know..." She quickly finished off her drink and spoke. "I guess...we lick each others wounds."

She didn't understand after all. I must have embarrassed her greatly. _What was I thinking saying those things?_

"I guess."

She stood up from her seat and prepared to leave.

"Well, I should go now. Goodbye, Ky Kiske."

With that, she left the bar and exited the door. I sat there, looking down at my drink, no longer wanting it anymore. I...was foolish to think that there...was a chance. She just wanted to be a friend at best, nothing more. I would just have to accept that. _No._ That wasn't the problem. I didn't make myself clear. But it's too late now. Who knows when it would be the next time I saw her. Just then, the rain started up again. It must be another passing shower. _Which means that she..._ Before I realized it, I grabbed my coat and walked out of the bar, heading for the direction she had left in. When my brain finally caught up with the rest of my body, she was there, standing in the rain, partially drenched and getting wetter. Slowly, I removed my coat and draped it around her. She seemed a bit surprised and she turned to me. I caught my breath. The rain water made her eyes sparkle like gems. _Oh my…_Even my Thundersoul doesn't shine like that. And her expression. _She seemed to be...glad to see me?_

"Ky...I wasn't totally honest with you. It's more than just healing each others wounds." She moved closer to me, "I...have been thinking a lot about you too. You helped me see myself in a way I never thought I could."

"Millia..."

"Please, let me finish." Her eyes began to show uncertainty, the same that was mirrored in my own eyes. "Then when you left, I... grew worried about you. I found myself thinking about you, hoping that you would return and that maybe...we…I…I don't know."

I didn't know what to say to that. But words would not suffice anyway. The next thing I knew, I had bent my head down to hers and softly kissed her. Her lips... Despite the rain, they were so warm…and soft. She was surprised at first, but she gradually sank into it with me. It hadn't occurred to me that this was my first kiss, but that didn't matter. After what felt like eternity, I moved back and whispered.

"I know."

She gave me another smile, not the ones she gives when being polite. Rather it was her true smile, a smile of happiness. She leaned in on me and we engaged in another loving embrace. The fears did not matter. The doubts did not matter. The rain did not matter. She mattered. We mattered. That was more than enough.

_'I love you, Millia Rage.'_

****************************

_Millia__ POV_

It just had to rain, didn't it? I was lucky enough to make it to one of my favorite food bars before it poured on. I'm glad it was a weekend. I didn't feel much like working today. Especially after hearing about the reports of the Bureau and how it was uncovered, exposed, and finally destroyed. And in the center of these reports, rumors of others who were involved, many of whom I recognized. I may not be part of the Guild anymore, but I have the resources to keep up with this. But it wasn't just because of that. I was looking for the whereabouts of one person in particular. The Holy Knight cloaked in white and blue.

_Ky__ Kiske..._

I don't know why, but I always checked to see if he was involved or if he was even alive. At first there was nothing but rumors. Then his name came up during the final reports and his involvement in it. Apparently, he was right in the middle of it. After that, there was the news of its fall as well as a new report telling of the revival of the Sacred Order. They would occupy in place of the many law enforcement agencies that were corrupted by the Bureau. With Ky taking his place as leader once again, I doubted he had much free time. _Wait? Why am I so concerned to begin with?_ He is a Holy Knight, and can very well take care of himself. But I found myself thinking about him, randomly at first, but later the thoughts became more persistent. _Why was that?_ I had to drop it. I moved up to the cashier desk to order a cup of hot cocoa to ease my nerves. As he got it ready, I gazed around the shop. It was nice, cozy place. Not too extravagant, but not trashed either. As I looked, something caught my gaze briefly. I thought about ignoring it, but my old instincts kicked in and I looked back. To my surprise, near the window, was a man with sandy blond hair and wearing an all-too familiar blue and white robe.

_'Ky?'_

No way. I must be seeing things. I blinked, in the chance that the illusion would disappear, but it remained where it was. It was Ky. _But what was he doing here?_ I shook my head slightly. Maybe I should avoid him. No. I wouldn't run away. He has helped me more than he knows. It would be rude to just bypass him. And in truth, I...wanted to see him. I took my drink and headed toward the window seat where he was. I seemed to be thought...again.

"We meet again, officer."

He turned in surprise. I couldn't blame him. He was still the way I remembered him.

"Ms. Rage. It's a pleasure."

Swiftly, he lifted himself up from his own seat and pulled out the second one. _'Still such a gentleman, heh.'_ I sat down as he pushed it in and returned back to his own seat. I examined him as I took a sip of my drink. He had a drink of his own, which smelled like herbal tea. His eyes showed a bit of uncertainty, but I guessed that was because I had surprised him so.

"How have you been?" he asked.

_'So he will start this conversation now'_ I thought as I put down the drink. "I've been well. The times have been very kind to me."

He gave a faint smile, "That's good to hear."

I looked up at him, "I've heard about what happened with the Bureau. You caused it to collapse."

He nodded, but somewhat solemnly, "Yes. The Bureau is no more."

I would have thought that he would be glad for that. "You are still troubled."

He began, "In its fall, many things have fallen or have been damaged with it. Mostly in the law enforcement. They had their hands trenched deep within it."

_So that's it._ I knew he would be busy, but I had forgotten how this would affect him personally. "So what about you?"

"I am okay. But I find myself possibly arresting some of the same people I've worked with."

I took another sip, "It must be tough."

"But I will carry out my duty." he answered as he looked down at his drink.

"For justice?"

"Yes." His voice wavered a bit, but it remained firm. I guess he hasn't changed that much. He seemed to be struggling to say something and finally...

"May I ask you an honest question?

"Yes."

He stopped briefly before continuing, "When we first met, what did you think of me?" He looked up at her. "Honestly."

_Those eyes..._ I had to grab my cup and take another sip in order to clear my thoughts to answer him. But I wasn't sure he would want to hear it. Still, he asked for an honest answer.

"Honestly? I thought you were a stubborn child that only did what he was told. A blind officer with delusions of justice and God guiding him. A person who didn't want to see the truth of the world and fought not to see it."

Remarkably, his expression didn't change at that. I guess he must have realized that. But his eyes looked back down at the cup.

"Have I changed?"

_Has he? Has he changed from what he was when I first met him?_

"No."

"...I see."

I detected the hurt in his voice and knew that I had taken a wrong step. He began to get up from his seat.

"Please. I did not mean to be..."

He put his hand up, "It's fine. I asked you because I knew you would answer truthfully, no matter how harsh." He forced his demeanor to be more pleasant, but I knew better. "Thank you."

"No, wait. Please." 

I didn't realize it until it happened. My hand snapped up and latched onto his. He stopped and I began.

"You misunderstood me. You said, what I thought of you when we first met. At the time when I was… an assassin, I was too blinded with hatred to care."

"The blind leading the blind and both fall into a pit." he added softly. 

"Heh, very apt. When the anger was gone, I saw you for what you truly were. A lost soul with a hopeful dream. A dream of peace and hope that you simply wished for others to share. You have not changed from that."

His face flushed somewhat, "T...thank you, Millia."

He re-took his seat and took a sip of his tea.

"May I ask you something, Ky?" I stared at him determinedly so I could get his attention. "Why do you really care what I think? You could have asked anyone of this and gotten a similar response."

He took another sip and answered, "You once told me a person is defined not just by what you do, but by how others perceive you. And considering what you are...what you were, I...trusted you to understand change better than anyone."

His words were truthful, but his eyes were holding something back. If I was to get a full answer, I need the whole answer,

"Why officer, I never expected a person like you to hold back from saying his true feelings."

"Huh?"

I lifted the cup, but decided not to drink. At least, not until I had gotten his response.

"What you've told me was only part truth, wasn't it. There is something else, isn't there?"

He began to stammer, "Yes. I...I..."

I continued, "You said that you trusted me with understanding. Now I trust you with honesty."

My trap worked. He stopped stammering and merely stared down. He will have to answer me now. He finally looked up with a determined look on his face.

"When I left that last time, I found myself thinking...about you. How you talked with me and helped me sort through my own problems even though you must have been trying to work through yours."

_'He was thinking...about me?' _I had to clear my head before I blushed enough for him to notice, "It was okay. You helped me first. Your kind heart helped me back then. Despite my anger and resentment toward you, you still helped me."

His determined expression hadn't left him as he continued, "You...were like...an angel to me after I left."

I couldn't help it as my face changed to light red. "Ky...I didn't know..." _No, no._ He must have meant it another way. "I guess...we lick each others wounds."

His determined expression faded away. "I guess."

_Oh my, what have I done? What...?_ I wanted to take back those careless words, but it was too late now. _I had to... I had to..._ I noticed that the rain had stopped. Seeing that there was nothing else to do here, I stood up from my seat and began toward to door.

"Well, I should go now. Goodbye, Ky Kiske."

With that, I left the bar. Ky was still in his seat. The look of defeat was clear on his face. _What have I done? Why did I do that?_ He really felt the way I had hoped and I ruined it. _Why...wasn't I honest…with myself?_ I had been watching, waiting for him to return only to do this? _No, there was more to it. _I wanted to see him because of the way he made her feel. It was more than just helping out someone. It was even more than friendship. _But what was it? I...._ At that moment the rain started up again. _A passing shower.__ Damn!_ And I was right in the middle of it. With my house a couple of blocks away, I would be drenched by the time I got there. But as I contemplated these things, a warm coat wrapped itself around my shoulders and covered my body. _A...blue and white coat?_ I turned to look at Ky, who was currently getting drenched himself, but not caring. _His eyes....they were so beautiful_. I unknowingly smiled. _There's still hope then._

"Ky...I wasn't totally honest with you. It's more than just healing each others wounds." She moved closer to me, "I...have been thinking a lot about you too. You helped me see myself in a way I never thought I could."

"Millia..."

"Please, let me finish." I had to tell him. I had to get this out. "Then when you left, I... grew worried about you. I found myself thinking about you, hoping that you would return and that maybe...we…I…I don't know."

That feeling arose again. But I couldn't speak it. But I would never have to. He suddenly began to lean toward me. Before I could even think, his lips were softly pressed against mine. My eyes widened at first, but only at first. My eyes slowly drifted close as I began to enjoy the sensations he was causing. After an unknown period of time, he backed away, a smile clear on his features as he whispered,

"I know."

I smiled again, happily this time. So that's what it was. And he helped me to see that within my heart. Without another thought I moved to him and returned the kiss. I had forgotten the rain. I had forgotten the fears. I had forgotten the worries. All I wanted to know was right here. With him. With us. I was happy.

_'I love you, Ky Kiske.'_


End file.
